


Laugh Out Loud

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one remembered how it started but they all agreed that it was a stray comment by Stiles. Something about how if being a werewolf made them less sensitive to being tickled. </p><p>But that’s not what was important.</p><p>What was important was what happened after the comment was made. And to make a long story short, it was a tickle fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Out Loud

No one remembered how it started but they all agreed that it was a stray comment by Stiles. Something about how if being a werewolf made them less sensitive to being tickled.   
  


But that’s not what was important.  
  


What was important was what happened  _after_  the comment was made. And to make a long story short, it was a tickle fight. A flat out, no holds barred, brace yourself, all’s fair in love and war, tickle war.  
  


It wouldn’t have been so bad had it not been for the fact that everyone pretty much made it a point to try catch the others completely unaware. Stiles got double teamed by Scott and Isaac during a grocery run, reduced to tears and laughter in front of the cereal aisle.The teenager returned the favor by sneaking up behind Scott in the locker room, waited for him to take his shirt off before running his fingers up and down the werewolf’s ticklish ribs. A lot of rumors were started that day…  
  


They only grew worse when the trio got together and ambushed Jackson on the field, yelling and laughing along with the boy as he laughed and threatened them with bodily harm. Jackson’s revenge had been swift and immediate, body checking them all so often that the boys become one with the ground over the course of the remaining practice. Boyd had stood over them in the end, shaking his head and telling them that they should have seen that one coming.  
  


Additional rumors were sparked the day Erica and Boyd managed to tie them to the fence, stripped the boys shirts off and tickled them mercilessly. And then left the trio without untying them or returning their shirts. Stiles had been doing his best to erase the lecture that his dad had given him for  _that_  incident.  
  


The best and most surprising part of the whole ordeal (and honestly, it  _was_ an ordeal to remain constantly on high alert for someone to sneak up behind you!), was Lydia joining in whole heartedly. Her and Allison’s alliance could only be described in one word: unholy - because that’s how damned good they were.  
  


One second Isaac was running through the woods, taking a short cut to the Hale house, and the next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down and being tickled pink with feathers. They didn’t even help him get down, saying that it would be in his best interest to learn how to release himself from the trap. Isaac had been less than pleased.  
  


Everyone had been ambushed by each other at least four times, in all kinds of places and situations (Stiles refused to talk about the time he was caught coming out of the shower by  _Allison_ of all people).   
  


However, there was a general agreement that pack meetings were no time to suddenly tackle someone down to the couch, pull their shoes off and tickle the base of their feet (Scott was pretty sure that Lydia was still mad at Jackson for that one). Mostly because they believed - and rightly so! - that if one person started a tickle attack on someone, then the whole meeting would dissolve into chaos.  
  


Plus, Derek might get huffy if they broke something during their scuffle - it had happened almost every time a tickle attack had happened indoors. Allison was still looking for a lamp to replace the one that she had accidentally broken while dodging Lydia and Isaac.  
  


By the end of day 10, the following things had been learned:  
  


  * Scott’s ribs were especially good at dragging out full laughs out of the teen, and also at making him jump a mile in surprise
  * Isaac and Jackson were prone to giggling when their stomach’s were being tickled
  * Erica’s laugh was really high pitched and she squeaked more then spoke when tickled too long
  * Allison turned red and would snort every so often when laughing really hard
  * Both her and Stiles’ weak spots were their armpits and necks
  * Lydia’s ticklish spots were her feet and her sides, making her squeak and wriggle as she laughed
  * Never tickle Stiles’ sides because then he’d elbow you in the face (thank God for werewolf healing or else Jackson would have been sporting an impressive black eye)
  * Tickling Jackson’s feet didn’t do anything to him
  * Boyd’s armpits were  _extremely_ ticklish, just like his sides
  * Isaac could be reduced to tears when tickled with feathers against his sides and ribs
  * Scott was surprisingly ticklish on his butt (and Boyd never wanted to know that)
  * Try tickling Allison’s neck and you’d get head butted (Scott got a bloodied nose for that one)



Another thing that Stiles had learned was that Isaac got a certain look in his eyes right before he was planning to do something mischievous. And when Stiles saw it, he immediately sat up on the couch, pointed at the curly haired boy and sternly stated, “Don’t even think about it.”  
  


Busy in their own conversations, no one paid attention as Isaac gave Stiles an innocent look. “I’m not thinking anything.”   
  


Ha! As  _if_ he was going to fall for  _that_ one again! Stiles simply lifted two fingers up to his eyes, pointing them back to Isaac in the universal gesture that meant ‘I’m watching you’. Isaac rolled his eyes, amused at the warning before he leaned back in his seat.   
  


"I mean it Isaac." Stiles warned again, already wondering if maybe this neutral ground wasn’t so neutral anymore. He wouldn’t put it past Isaac to somehow convince the others that Stiles needed to be tickle attacked  _again_ by  _everyone_ _._  
  


A light tap against the back of his head made Stiles look up. Derek was peering down at him, one eyebrow raised in bland curiosity and one hand holding out a giant bowl of popcorn. “What are you talking about?”  
  


Stiles made a grab for the bowl, making a happy noise when he realized that they were heavily buttered. “Just telling Isaac not to pull anything funny.” Curling a protective arm around the bowl, Stiles gave Jackson a dirty look as he leaned forward to snag a few kernels for himself.  
  


Derek walked around the couch, sitting down in his chair before turning to Isaac. “Mind explaining what he’s talking about?” The dry tone made Stiles wonder if he ought to object because it sounded kind of condescending towards him.  
  


But instead, Stiles was distracted when another attack was made on his popcorn. As he fended away Scott’s hands in a quick slap fight, he heard Isaac explain to Derek what they had been doing over the course of the last almost fortnight.   
  


With an amused huff and head shake, Derek looked at the others. “Really?  _That’s_ how you’ve been spending your time?”  
  


Scott grinned in his usual happy manner as he replied. “Yeah! It was really fun! Plus we learned a lot too!” Derek raised his eyebrows, asking ‘Really?’ without even saying anything. Stiles wondered if there was a language out there where all communications were done through the eyebrows and if Derek was fluent in it or not. Because seriously, those were some  _wicked_ expressive eyebrows. “We had to sneak around a lot and try to catch each other unaware so that was kind of like training.”  
  


There were several noises of agreement to that one before Stiles continued, “I learned there’s a few ways that we can use to hide our scents so that makes it harder for someone to track us.” They hadn’t been fun but brainstorming with Lydia and Deaton on how to do so had been a taxing kind of amazing.  
  


"I learned not to sneak up on Stilinski." Jackson drawled, ducking when the teenager in question chucked a handful of buttery popcorn at his head.   
  


As everyone began to pitch in what they had learned, practically speaking, (Isaac citing being able to get out of hunter traps in under 15 seconds, Allison commenting on improved stealth techniques and Lydia pointing out that their team work needed some work, Erica pointing out that there were several good places to abush smoeone), Stiles watched Derek.  
  


The alpha werewolf looked pleased and happy that not only were they all getting along, but had also gleaned something useful from the whole exercise. However, there was a bigger realization that occurred to Stiles.  
  


During the whole tickle fight, no one had thought to include Derek.  
  


Again, it had been a ‘goes without saying’ kind of thing to not involve Derek. Mostly because no one thought that Derek would approve plus, it was hard to imagine pouncing Derek, tying him up with some rope, pushing his shirt up and tickling him with feathers.  
  


Stiles munched in some popcorn and wondered if maybe they ought to have included Derek anyways. It wasn’t too late for it…  
  


He gave the alpha a surreptitious look before leaning over to whisper his idea to Scott. Brown eyes stared at him incredulously, clearly saying that Stiles was equal parts suicidal and crazy. But Stiles rolled his eyes and nudged his best friend, gesturing impatiently for him to pass the word. “Your funeral.” Scott muttered, leaning over towards Allison.  
  


Perfect.  
  


Now to keep Derek distracted. “So, Derek.” Stiles began, voice high and chipper. “What about you?”  
  


"What about me?" Derek asked.  
  


Stiles leaned forward, eyes glinting with curiosity. “How ticklish are you?”  
  


One eyebrow went up, disbelieving and judgemental in a lazy way that made Stiles’s fingers itch. “I’m not ticklish.” Derek replied slowly, arms crossing over his chest.  
  


There was a long beat of silence that was broken when Boyd spoke in his usual placid tone. “He’s lying.”  
  


The evil grins that spread over Isaac and Stiles’ faces made Derek look between them warily. The same gaze ticked over to the rest of the pack, who looked very much like a pack of wolves ready to pounce on their prey. “Don’t even think about it.” Derek echoed Stiles’ warning, glaring at everyone.  
  


Ha, like a simple glare could stop them now. “Get him!” Erica cried out gleefully, leading the charge in tackling the older man to the floor. There came a growl and a yelp when Derek found himself on the bottom on the pile, shouts and laughter falling over him like water.  
  


"Got the shirt!" Isaac crowed, tossing the material away before his fingers joined the others in flitting over the alpha’s neck and sides. For several long moments, everyone thought that maybe Derek just wasn’t ticklish because all he did was squirm in place and try to get away.  
  


But then his lips parted and warm laughter burst out of him. It was a big belly kind of laugh, lighter than you would expect out of someone who looked like Derek. It reminded Stiles of clear water, cool and unexpectedly refreshing.  
  


It also was incredibly heart warming to hear. Lydia dragged her nails over the soles of Derek’s feet, grinning wickedly when he yelped at her to stop. But there was no mercy to be had! With everyone focused on one limb or another, it didn’t take long for Derek to have tears of mirth running down his face. Or for his breathing to turn ragged, peppered with such happy chuckles that it made Allison’s heart ache.  
  


"Alright! Alright!" Derek wheezed, finally having managed to free his right arm away from Stiles. "Enough already!" After looking at the others, Stiles moved away from the werewolf, but not too far out of reach.  
  


As he watched Derek try to catch his breath, flopped over on the floor like a human starfish, Stiles realized that he had a huge grin on his face. And look at that, it was on everyone else’s face too.  
  


Everyone looked happy, pleased beyond words at their work. Allison was still giggling, going into a fresh round when Erica nudged her. Scott’s grin was so big that Stiles was momentarily worried that he might strain a few muscles or something. Even the normally stoic Boyd and so in control Lydia looked so mellow and happy.  
  


Now, he couldn’t say this with 100% certainty, but Stiles was sure that it was because of Derek. Because a. he had a great laugh, the good kind which was super infectious, b. it was surprising to hear it coming out of Derek, c. no one had made the kind of faces that they were making right now when they had been done with a tickle attack and d. had he mentioned just how nice and catchy Derek’s laugh was? It was the Butterbeer of laughter.  
  


With one final exhale, Derek pushed himself up into a seated position before giving the group around him a droll look. “Do I wanna know what that was for?”  
  


Erica poked the man in the arm, grinning from ear to ear. “Can’t have a tickle fight and not include our alpha in it.” The almost bashful look that Derek gave her made Stiles want to do something drastic. Like maybe throw himself out the loft windows.  
  


The urge only grew when that same look was directed his way briefly. Feeling stupidly tongue tied, Stiles simply grinned back and punched Derek’s arm. That was a lot cooler than suddenly blurting out, ‘You’ve got a great laugh and I think you should laugh more and I’m gonna try that okay? Would that be cool with you?’ right? 


End file.
